In Your Favor
by SpiralingForever
Summary: His palm settled on her bare bottom, cool fingers sliding along the burning flesh with bright red hand marks. "We Salvatores have a little family tradition. As your arranged fiance, I have every right to discipline you any way I see fit. And don't worry about the noise, as heretics, we can spell rooms, no one will hear you, princess." [AU Dom/Sub Bamon]


**Warning: Non/Dub-Con Spanking. If that makes you uncomfortable don't read this only to make yourself upset. No apologies here.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TVD.**

* * *

.

1

.

Bonnie understood sacrifices had to be made for the right thing to be done. Sometimes people had to give up their freedom, pride, and love all for the greater good. It was settled that in order to keep her family and the rest of the Bennett lineage safe from dangers outside the human variety, someone had to be given up. An offering of peace for protection. Someone such as herself. To become a heretic-Salvatore and marry one of Lily's sons.

She knew very little about the heretic family. The information provided was minimal as the family lived far from society, owned a few islands and enjoyed their distance from humans. The Salvatore family had their own private small army of vampires that did their bidding all over the world. Small states and major cities were under their control. There was nothing the Salvatore-Heretics wanted that they could not have except for one thing.

An heir.

On her seventeenth birthday, she was to be flown to the main island. During her year there, she would learn about her position and meet her future husband. By the end of that year, she would be wedded and expected to give an heir during a supernatural solar event. An eclipse that happened every decade which allowed heretics to procreate. The next one was in five years which gave her time to adjust to the life as a future noblewoman that represented her people.

Bonnie grew up in a strict household of all witches. All women. All relatives. She was taught to hold her tongue but also hold herself highly. To speak softly and if one did not listen, they simply did not deserve to hear what she had to say. Bonnie was generally shy and kept to herself but did everything in her power not to be looked over. A feminine young lady who was taught physical strength could always be bested by the power of the mind and magic.

Lucy was given the privilege of taking over family affairs and politics, Bonnie was the sacrificial lamb and ambassador. Both descending from a demi-god requiring that their roles be equally important.

* * *

It was strange, a shock even, to live with not one but multiple men in the Salvatore mansion. Since childhood, she was homeschooled and the only males around were her own flesh and blood. After the helicopter landed on their residential island, Bonnie was escorted to the backseat of a car with blacked out windows. Her stomach twisted in knots as she passed two security gates before entering the main property. Pressing herself against the door for a better look she saw a vast field of grass that was lush and perfectly manicured.

Wide old trees grew tall and overlapped the road creating a tunnel of green. The branches hung low on either side obscuring her view. She saw hints of a koi pond, gardens, guest houses, and massive Greek sculpture fountains. After another mile or so, the trees cleared and shrubbery cut into the shape of galloping horses lined either side of the path.

Bonnie bit back a gasp at the view of the mansion. It was at least five stories high, ribbed pillars with winged cherubs holding bouquets carved into the detailing. It was a smooth creamy white with faint rust red marbled detailing. Pulling her hand mirror from her purse, she took a final look at herself. Her curls were neatly pinned up on top of her head with a few tendrils hanging over her shoulder. She wore an ivory off the shoulder dress with ruffled sleeves and a thick lavender bowed belt that showed off her small waist.

The car came to a stop and the witch became incredibly nervous. She assumed it was the feeling children got on their first day of school, she didn't know any different as she had been in the comfort of her home for most of her life. Two men in black suits stood outside her door, one opened it as the other stretched his hand out to her. "Welcome to your new home."

The man that greeted her had a thick accent and a charming smile. His hair was neatly coiffed and his suit fit like a glove. She shook his hand as they exchanged 'hello's'. He waited patiently by her as she took her small shoulder bag from the car and crossed it over her chest. Clasped hands behind his back, he gave her a reassuring nod and began walking with her following closely behind.

"My name is Enzo. I have been appointed to be your personal guard. It is my duty to make sure you are safe at all times, keep track of your regular activities, and escort you to places on and off the island."

"Bonnie. You can call me Bonnie." She offered a small smile feeling a bit relaxed on her own with someone to protect her in a foreign and closed off place.

"Bonnie, I will be explaining a few things to you about your introductory year here." Holding out his elbow, he paused waiting patiently for her to take hold. The witch looked at him with confusion until he took her slender caramel fingers and curved each one, tucking them into the crook of his toned arm that made her feel secure.

"If we continue this way you'll enter the foyer, once there, the coat closet is two doors on your right and the cigar room next to the library is to your left. The ballroom is past the lounge area, which is behind the dining room. This is on the first floor. Don't worry about getting lost as you will be requested to stay in the central part of the building. The north-west and south-west wings, as well as the north-east and south-east wings, are private and for family members only. You will be near the Salvatores while enjoying your own space in the noble guest quarters until the wedding."

Bonnie took in her surroundings as they walked along a diamond-shaped stone path leading to the entrance. She squeezed his arm and took a deep breath as two more men in suits opened the tall glossy wooden doors for them to enter. Enzo gave a nod to both men as he crossed the threshold into an open room with a low hanging chandelier lined with marble stands topped with carved busts of each family member that had passed away. At the end of the room, above glass doors, was a large oil painting of three women and three men. The older woman and man sat as the younger adults stood around them.

Enzo pointed to the painting. "That is Lily, her husband Julian, her heirs Damon and Stefan, Stefan's wife Katherine. And Julian's heir, Caroline." Bonnie was so distracted by the sculptures she didn't follow who was who in the painting. He continued to walk through the next door held by a butler that followed them from there.

"Gabriel has served the Salvatores for over two hundred years, he's the best of the best and there is pretty much nothing this man can't do." Gabriel puffed his chest with a smirk before bowing to Bonnie. "Miss." Bonnie smiled calmly before being tugged along. "Now about your schedule. You will not have to worry about following it today, we only suggest that you get acquainted with your living space. It is not as decorated as one should be as we wanted to give you that freedom of picking the colors and decorum of your choosing."

Bonnie was grateful as the mansion had black marble, gold, and rust-red accents. She found the color very aggressive and preferred calmer tones like lavender, royal blue, and various shades of cool earth tones.

"Between 6 and 7:30 AM, breakfast will be served, 8 to 11 AM, will be recreational and athletic activities, we have two tennis courts, a golf course, and horseback riding grounds followed by tea and lunch. From 12 to 4 PM, there will be advanced educational studies. During the evening, between 5 to 7 PM, will be social time between you and the Salvatores, mostly with your fiance. Lastly at 7:30 PM dinner will be held. It is important that you get plenty of rest and head to bed by 10 PM as we want our future nobles to be at their peak health during their marriage ceremonies."

Bonnie opened her mouth to ask about what she was to do during her social event but was cut off by Enzo who released her.

"Take your time exploring and getting to know the place. There will be a dinner celebration for your arrival at 7 PM, for the next six hours feel free to unpack your belongings and familiarize yourself with the first floor. If you'll excuse me, I have to look over your medical records and allergy lists so that we can prepare your meals this evening."

"Thank you for your help Enzo." Bonnie gave a curtsey and smiled.

* * *

For the next hour, she wandered around the first floor and watched people set up floral arrangments and seating for the musicians that would be playing. Beyond it was a lounge area that was dimmed, thick burgundy curtains blocked out most of the light. The smell of fresh cut grass pulled her past it and she saw the glow of late daylight from the green room.

Entering the room with stained glass walls, ceilings, and windows, she admired the exotic plants that covered the entire space. Two benches with olive tufted cushions were seated on either side. From wall to wall, she admired the roses, birds of paradise, sunflowers, and many more vivid colored plants surrounding her. Bonnie was tempted to touch but did not recognize many of the plants that she read to be rare breeds. Most rare flowers were either extremely dangerous or so delicate that a single touch could kill them. Bonnie took an interest in horticulture during her eighth and ninth year of education.

Crossing to the other side, the double doors with golden handles led to the outside behind the house. She heard a rhythmic noise faintly the moment she opened the door. Seemingly no one was outside; no guards or men in suits or even servants. Bonnie assumed the main back garden was for the family and guests only. Venturing further out, the thumping became more solid and firm. It could have been music or a drum but she wasn't sure.

Bonnie continued cautiously, afraid to ruin the thick perfectly trimmed grass that nearly shined like green jewels. The witch told herself the family probably had access to recipes that helped plants grow to their peak in both health and appearance. Tall bushes trimmed into abstract art gave her the thought of running through and around them like a child. She and her cousins would do the same against her Grandmother's wishes when they thought no one would find them darting through the fields on her family's estate and even trampling a few herbs along the way. Grinning, Bonnie took off her shoes and let her feet touch the ground, it was soft like a carpet.

The rhythmic sound grew louder and she began to walk towards it hugging her hands against her belly for comfort. Bonnie passed a tinted glass dome with a wooden frame covered an ivy that seemed to house a few lounge chairs and a hot tub, the thumping noise was louder than ever. Spinning around to get a better view from the other side she saw it, on the far corner inside the glass dome. A half-dressed couple was doing something she had no business seeing. A woman face-up on a lounge chair gasped desperately for air as she was being choked by a man that hungrily thrust into her.

At first Bonnie assumed the woman was fighting for her life only to realize she was enjoying what was happening to her. Bonnie had only seen porn a few times in her life but it was when she caught Lucy watching it on her personal tablet. Knowing she wouldn't want to be caught dead watching or imposing, she took off. As luck frowned down upon her, the witch lost her footing and fell face first into the grass. Bonnie looked up with unease as she climbed to her feet to see the man looking directly at her, blue eyes seemed to pierce through the tinted glass.

His pace slowed for a few moments as he got a good look at Bonnie. His expression softened for a second and his thrusts became deeper, his hips rolling with impressive control. The woman below him let out a strangled noise and his pace picked back up again. More frantic than before. The muscles in his veiny arms flexed as he squeezed his hands tighter around the redhead's neck not breaking eye-contact with the young witch. She thought she was going to have a heart attack at the lewd exchange though she was only standing on the outside.

Intimidated, Bonnie ran back into the house as fast as her feet could carry her. She had invaded the space of others on her first day. "Not a good look." She whispered to herself. Grabbing her shoes, she made her way up the stairs to the third floor where her room was located. Bonnie ended up crashing into a chest on her way to the top and nearly fell back. An arm wrapped around her waist kept her from stumbling.

"Oh!" She shrieked and clung to the man that caught her. "Sorry!"

"Careful!" He warned with a warm smile before helping her stand upright. The man took a few steps back and noticed the bits of grass on her dress and bare feet as well as a thin layer of soil on her toes and knees. A chuckle escaped him, she looked whimsical but clearly alarmed and disturbed. "Are you the Bennett witch?"

"Yes, I'm _thee_ Bonnie Bennett." She caught her breath and ran a hand over her hairstyle. "I-I was outside and I was, um, in a hurry to get back in to.. unpack-er because I didn't realize the time and-"

"Woah, slow down there."

"I didn't mean to run into you I just had to find the bathroom and get ready." The witch stammered looking at the taller man with honey-colored hair and hazel eyes. His full brows and handsome bone structure caught her off guard. She prayed she didn't look like she was staring, it was going to be hard living in a house full of handsome men. She knew it.

"Hey, it's alright. Don't worry about it." Stefan brushed a few blades of grass from her clothes tentatively. Her demeanor was refreshing. It was honest, fresh, and reminded him of sprites in fairy tails he read as a child. "If you'd like I could show you where the restroom is if you want to clean up."

His casual friendliness took a major weight off of her back. Smiling she nodded. The poor witch assumed that Stefan was the fiance she was meant to wed and quickly found a crush developing. Bonnie was glad to know she wouldn't be stuck with the alarming and seemingly violent man that recklessly coupled out in the open.

* * *

"Do you even know what's in that stuff?"

Bonnie jumped and turned around. It was a woman with long brown hair, big round eyes, and olive skin. She recognized her from the oil painting near the entrance. It must have been Katherine.

Bonnie fought the urge to roll her eyes and continued arranging her bottles. "Yes. I do. I made it myself."

"You know you can just send Enzo to pick some up for you." Kathrine laid back on Bonnie's bed and began playing with her hair. Once marrying into the family, Katherine did what she wanted when she wanted. She didn't care much for the responsibility, it was much more fun invading people's personal spaces and business.

"It's more potent if I make it myself." Bonnie pulled off the labels of each bottle. She didn't want to risk anyone attempting to 'try out' anything of hers.

"Right. _Witch_ shit."

Bonnie crumpled the labels in her fist, tempted to send the woman flying but they were heretics. It would be stupid to try. Clearing her throat she reminded herself it was best to be above it. It was the most respectable people that maintained good character regardless of what was thrown their way. She couldn't bring shame and dishonor to her name. "Specifically, Bennett _only_ shit. It might burn or break out your skin."

"Speaking of breaking..." Katherine hopped off of the bed and stood directly behind Bonnie, staring at her through the mirror. "You better watch out for your arranged fiance. Bennett or not, the other potential brides didn't last long. All on account of the traditions, his possessiveness, and how the other vampires sniff around new girls like rabid dogs."

"Traditions?"

"Discipline of the physical sort isn't frowned upon as long as it doesn't endanger mentally or physically. If you hold out long enough, you'll have as much power as the rest of the heretic-Salvatores." Katherine reached out and fingered one of Bonnie's curls before waltzing out of her room to prepare for the event of the evening.

* * *

People danced, chatted, and gossiped about the new moves of power. Bonnie being a new addition to the household was nothing exciting to the guests as it was the twentieth attempt. Stefan and Katherine stayed hand and hand, looking painfully uncomfortable as they made their way around to greet influencers from each corner of the industry. Scientists, entertainers, writers, and even politicians.

Bonnie found a corner to relax in near the hallway out of sight. She had shaken so many hands, she felt her own would fall off. Letting her head fall back, her hands gripped the wall steadying herself. The fast-paced day was bordering on exhausting. The thought of having a schedule with classes was the most comforting thing in her new home. She sought stability and certainty where everything was unfamiliar and drastically different.

"Well if it isn't the future Misses Salvatore." The man from her morning surprise approached her with a hand tucked into his perfectly tailored dark blue suit. "Damon Salvatore." He held out his hand and she looked down at it.

"Y-you're Damon?"

"I'm guessing you thought your fiance was my brother." His brow raised remembering her face in shock as he buried himself balls deep in a nameless woman she assumed was one of the party guests. Celibacy was never his strong suit and very few women were allowed on the island as Lily wanted to keep her workers focused. With the arrival of his own little future wife, he would have to keep a close eye on her with all the vultures sniffing up skirts. It was archaic that the other vampires knew how valuable the blood of a virgin witch was and would do anything to have a taste or use for personal gain.

"Was it your mother that named you Bonnie?" He cornered her and felt her breathing catch in her throat. His hand rose and the witch backed away until the wall blocking her from moving any further. "Another word for beautiful. It was a very smart choice." Bonnie's eyes snapped shut escaping his intense stare to feel his finger slide down her cheek. "You've never been this close to a man that was not a relative have you?" His voice was low enough that only she could hear them in their close proximity. She could smell his intoxicating cologne fill her nose, it made her head spin. "Mh-hmm."

"Don't be so shy, you are promised to me after all." His hand cupped her face and tilted her chin up. Her green eyes glowed under the candlelight and met his gaze. "Its..." She was dumbfounded. Hours ago she saw him having intimate relations with another woman while keeping eye contact with her. It was strange and exciting at the same time. It confused her. "It's nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine." His lids grew heavy as he let her face go. She assumed it was what the novels she read as 'bedroom eyes'. The heretic rested both hands against the wall on either side of her head, preventing her from slipping away. His lips ghosted across her forehead, his body leaning in. "Don't worry about what you saw earlier, she was just holding your place. I wouldn't do that to my little princess." His voice was barely above a whisper.

"I suppose I would have no choice but to believe you." Her eyes focused on the stubble of his face that was millimeters away from hers. If she as so much as coughed or sneezed, she'd collide with him. He tilted his head with a smirk, eyes running over her. "That's right." Without warning, she felt his cheek rub against hers like a cat marking her with its scent. A low purr escaped him. "As long as I've been around, a year now seems like forever." She wasn't supposed to like it but she did, she wanted it to happen again.

"Damon!" Lily called from the ballroom area making him stand upright and straighten his clothes. "I'll see you later Bonnie."

"See you." She echoed watching him stroll away.

* * *

Ornate doors flashed by her in a blur as Damon grabbed Bonnie by her upper arm taking her up the stairs leading to his bedroom.

"I can't believe you!" Damon hissed quietly making Bonnie shake her head in bewilderment.

She had been given two glasses of wine by Kol, a family business partner who had been spending the night flirting and asking more about her. After finishing her drinks, which she never had before, she was giggling and leaning into his touch.

Swinging the door open to his room, she found it too dark to see but heard the door slam shut hard and loud.

Bonnie struggled against his grip only making him squeeze his hand around her arm tighter. She heard horror stories of the heretic-Salvatores never only killing their enemies but draining them dry and absorbing their strength. There would be nothing Bonnie could do if she was in danger. It was against the rules to use magic against her allies, especially her fiance but it was said the same could not be done to her.

Damon pulled out the chair to his writing desk with a free hand and sat down pulling her over his lap. She gasped and tugged at his pant leg as he bunched up her dress around her hips and pulled her panties down to her knees.

"W-what? What's going on?! What are you doing!?"

 _'WHAP'_

A hard smack landed on her backside and she cried out in shock more than pain. "Spanking you obviously," Damon announced with annoyance.

"Someone will hear and stop you!" She cried out, reaching back with her hands to block his powerful cupped palm.

"Oh, princess." Damon chuckled in amusement. He gripped both her wrists behind her back and held them with one hand right above her backside.

' _WHAP WHAP'_

"No. They won't. You see," His palm settled on her bare bottom, cool fingers sliding along the burning flesh with bright red hand marks. "We Salvatores have a little family tradition. As your arranged fiance, I have every right to discipline you any way I see fit. Don't worry about the noise, as heretics we can spell rooms, no one will hear you, princess."

 _'WHAP' 'WHAP'_

His hand rose and fell sharply on her ass twice, causing her to shriek. "What were you thinking?" He barked as he slapped her again.

 _'WHAP'_

He stared at the red marks on her brown skin as she whimpered and struggled to move.

"Stop it, please," she cried, squirming beneath him.

 _'WHAP WHAP'_

She received two more harsh slaps against her backside in reply.

"Why are you doing this?!"

"Engaged women don't go around flirting. Engaged women don't make themselves appear available."

"I wasn't! I didn't-"

 _'WHAP'_

"It was obvious you liked it. You didn't even stop him!"

"I'll tell Enzo!"

"Go ahead. I have every right. Every right to make sure you do not embarrass me or yourself. What you saw this morning. I'm not doing that anymore, I said that for a reason. Don't think it's a free for all."

"I'm sorry!"

"You will get a spanking whether you like it or not. It's a shame, I prefer heavy petting."

' _WHAP_ '

He switched hands, letting the warmed one grab her wrists as the cool one took its place.

"Are you sorry for what you've done?' he scolded.

"Yes! Yes, I'm sorry," she sobbed turned on and embarrassed.

"No, you're not. You're only sorry you're in this position," he accused and slapped her ass one more time, causing her to cry out.

Damon sat back in his chair, his palm rubbing away her soreness as she sobbed softly never being spanked in her life. "I don't want you to hate me. I don't. But if you don't listen to me... if you embarrass my name after taking it, you can't protect your family because I cannot protect you." Fingers skimmed down her thighs and up over her hip, easing her into a relaxed state.

"Tomorrow, you'll be moved into the room conjoined to mine. It's against the rules but when Lily and Julian are away, I have lead authority in this house." Leaning over, he kissed her tender red skin. Light soft pecks calmed her heat radiating against his face. Damon's gentle ministrations eventually calmed her down.

"I see I will have to keep a close eye on you." He pulled her panties back up and her dress back down. Pulling her to sit upright in his lap, he placed his head on her crown and stroked her hair.

"I will never punish you when you do not deserve it princess, but when you do. I won't hold back. Understand?" His voice was both powerful and controlled.

She nodded and wiped her face knowing what she did was wrong and he only kept it from going any further. Her feelings were mixed as she allowed him to take her hand to escort her back to her bedroom.

It was going to be a long year.

* * *

 **xoxo**


End file.
